


Aye, sir!

by fandom_Kylux_2016, maybe_she



Series: мини G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, UST, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс ненавидел тренировки в Академии, но тренироваться с магистром Рен оказалось достаточно захватывающе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aye, sir!

— Если вы не будете делать то, что вам говорят и когда вам говорят, вы будете наказаны! Ясно?

 

— Да, сэр!

 

— Если вы не будете выкладываться на тренировках, я заставлю вас долго жалеть об этом. Ясно?

 

— Да, сэр!

 

— Если вы попробуете покинуть тренировку или территорию базы, вас ждёт карцер. Ясно?

 

— Да, сэр!

 

— Я не слышу!

 

— Да, сэр!!

 

— Кричите!

 

— ДА, СЭР!!!

 

— Вы теперь принадлежите мне, сосунки!

 

— Да, сэр!

 

Хаксу двенадцать. Он стоит на плацу Академии, и единственным известным ему грубым словом проклинает Арканис и его проливные дожди. Вода склеивает тонкие рыжие волосы в мокрую паклю, заливается за воротник формы, и Хаксу кажется, что у него промокло даже нижнее бельё. Впрочем, кадету не пристало жаловаться на это, ему нельзя жаловаться вообще ни на что. И поэтому Хакс сжимает зубы и делает то, что ему приказывают.

 

Его физическая подготовка ни на что не годится, ботинки скользят по раскисшей земле и склизкому бетону, руки не могут держаться — всё из-за бесконечного дождя. Отжимается из последних сил, наматывает круги по плацу, задыхаясь от долгого бега и немилосердной боли в боку, с трудом перелезает через установленные стены препятствий. Командор Гриаз сразу начинает не жаловать щупленького сына бывшего коменданта Академии. Хаксу-младшему достаётся по полной: командор гоняет его до полусмерти, травит за слабость и — что просто выводит Хакса из себя — называет его «леди». Хорошо, он часто дразнит кадетов, обзывая их «девчонками», «дамочками» и «деточками». И только Хакса он называет «леди» — видимо, чтобы унизить по максимуму.

 

— Смотрите, наша леди снова отстаёт от строя! Быстрее, Хакс! Я выбью из тебя всю дурь!!!

 

— Леди, не соизволите ли оторвать задницу от земли и провальсировать к полосе препятствий?! Я здесь главный, выполняй приказы, щенок!

 

— Ну же, дамочки, помогите нашей нежной леди — видите, не может свою крохотную ножку через забор перекинуть! Шевелись, рыжий!

 

Хакс выдерживает полгода беспощадной строевой подготовки, а потом его — казалось бы, бесконечной — выдержке приходит конец. В один из дней Гриаз расходится не на шутку: сначала подгоняет Хакса на беговой дорожке, расстреливая запас бластерной батареи ему под ноги, потом долгих пять минут распекает его перед всем отделением, а затем заставляет отжиматься. На седьмом десятке Хакс не выдерживает и замирает, а Гриаз орёт так, что слюна срывается с тонких губ:

 

— Давай, леди, падай своей симпатичной мордашкой вниз. Таким слабакам, как тебе, самое место в грязи!

 

Хакс упирается коленями в землю, переводит дыхание, и в этот самый момент Гриаз наступает ботинком на его спину, и Хакс валится лицом вниз, в противную хлюпающую грязь. Подняв голову и зло сверкнув глазами, Хакс решает, что с него хватит. Он не собирается становиться пушечным мясом — о нет, он хочет быть офицером, и эти хаттовы тренировки ему для этого не нужны. Величайшая ценность Хакса — это его разум, не по-детски острый и изворотливый. Ему хватает одного месяца, чтобы подготовиться к экзаменам, и в неполные тринадцать лет Хакс получает звание сержанта и навсегда избавляется от ненавистных тренировок.

 

Отец тогда говорит, прибыв на короткое свидание с отпрыском:

 

— Сын, я горд твоим быстрым продвижением в Академии. Однако ты должен понять, что проявил непозволительную слабость. Ты обязан был пройти обучение до конца. Я недоволен тобой.

 

После этих слов Хакс поднимается со скамьи, поворачивается на каблуках и покидает общую комнату. С того момента отец больше не приезжает, хотя и сам Хакс не вышел бы к нему, даже если бы тот и оказался в пределах Академии. Всё их общение сводится к обмену письмами раз в полгода, так Хаксу всяко проще.

 

Хаксу тридцать четыре. Он — генерал прославленного Первого Ордена, опальный генерал, во время командования которого было уничтожено величайшее оружие из всех, что когда-либо было сконструировано. Прямых приказов от Верховного лидера не поступает, и генерал — как и все остальные, кто остался в живых, — заперт на «Финализаторе». От скуки он составляет подробнейший отчёт о произошедшем, набрасывает в датападе планы по дальнейшему курсу функционирования Первого Ордена. Всё из-за той же скуки Хакс начинает наведываться в тир главного тренировочного зала — там он оснащён максимально хорошо — и подолгу расстреливает батареи бластера в мишени. И каждый, каждый раз он встречает там магистра Рен. Через неделю Хакс подмечает, что Рен появляется только в трёх локациях на корабле — в столовой, в крыле, где располагается его каюта, и в зале. Он тренируется часами, упорно изводя себя упражнениями — будто вознамерился умереть в процессе тренировок. Нет, Хакс догадывается, что для того чтобы стать магистром рыцарского ордена, Рен должен немало упражняться, но это переходит всякие границы. Рен не отвлекается ни на что — тренируется как проклятый, не давая себе ни единой передышки. И в то время, пока руки генерала заняты переменой батарей в бластере, взгляд его прикован к Рену. Магистр отлично сложен, вот он, восхитительный результат его упорства. Хакс оторопело отворачивается всякий раз, когда случайно сталкивается с Реном взглядом — ему стыдно. Стыдно за то, что он такой… незначительный по сравнению с магистром — в плане физики тела, разумеется, — за то, что чувствует себя уверенно, только накинув на плечи шинель — она делает его фигуру внушительнее. За то, что так и не забыл слов отца: «ты должен понять, что проявил непозволительную слабость». Слабостей себе теперь генерал не позволяет и не прощает.

 

Именно поэтому в один из вечеров он дожидается, пока Рен делает небольшой перерыв, чтобы вытереть влажную шею полотенцем, и подходит ближе. Рен настороженно наблюдает за тем, как расстояние между ними сокращается, и молчит.

 

— Рен, я бы хотел, чтобы вы помогли мне с тренировками.

 

Магистр пропускает сквозь влажные пряди волос пальцы и интересуется:

 

— И зачем же вам нужно тренироваться? Разве ваше дело — не отдавать приказы?

 

Хакс хмурится.

 

— Как вы могли заметить, Рен, сейчас мне попросту некому отдавать приказы. И заняться здесь откровенно нечем. К тому же, упражнения дисциплинируют, насколько я могу понять.

 

Рен отбрасывает полотенце на скамью:

 

— Стреляйте из бластера побольше, только и всего.

 

Он отворачивается от Хакса и готовится уйти, когда ему в спину прилетает:

 

— Я хочу тренироваться. И мне нужен наставник.

 

Рен замирает на месте. Хакс знает, что это подлый приём — не далее, как месяц назад магистр предлагал кое-кому себя в качестве учителя, и его отвергли. Знает, что это наверняка было неприятно, даже унизительно. Знает, что за такое Рен может придушить его — и не Силой, а прямо так, голыми руками. И поэтому то, как Рен реагирует, удивляет Хакса. Он поворачивается, окидывает Хакса взглядом и холодно произносит:

 

— Хорошо. Переоденьтесь — форма есть в стенном шкафу, и побегайте немного по залу. Выдержите полчаса — тогда и поговорим.

 

Хакс кривит губы, но всё же сбрасывает шинель и китель на скамейку и уходит в сторону шкафов. Подыскивает себе одежду и обувь по размеру, переодевается и выходит на расчерченную по периметру зала дорожку. Рен даёт отмашку и сообщает:

 

— За временем я послежу, генерал. Ваша задача — не останавливаться. И держите приличный темп, иначе и смысла нет.

 

И возвращается к отжиманиям, расположившись в центре зала.

 

После десяти минут становится немного сложно, после двадцати начинает казаться, что в зале слишком жарко, на двадцать седьмой минуте Хакс готов остановиться и рухнуть лицом в дорожку. Рен заканчивает очередной подход приседаний, бросает взгляд на голограмму часов у потолка и командует:

 

— Можете остановиться.

 

Хакс тормозит и упирается ладонями в колени, переводя дыхание. Потом поднимает раскрасневшееся лицо — Рен стоит всего в паре шагов.

 

— Не думал, что выдержите, — хмыкает тот. — Ладно. Завтра в восемь вечера, вас это устроит?

 

— Вполне, — коротко отвечает Хакс, стараясь выглядеть не слишком запыхавшимся.

 

Рен кивает и вновь возвращается на маты, принимая упор лёжа. Хакс подбирает со скамьи свою одежду и на негнущихся ногах покидает зал. Он возвращается следующим вечером, предварительно зарезервировав спортзал до полуночи — разумеется, никто и так не сунется, зная, что там тренируется магистр Рен, и всё же лишние свидетели Хаксу не нужны. Он приходит почти одновременно с магистром — тот стоит на дорожке и делает лёгкие приседания, чтобы разогреться.

 

— Присоединитесь? На этот раз — так и быть — я не заставлю вас бежать три мили. Вместо этого могу пустить вас пробежаться вдоль всего «Финализатора».

 

Хакс недоверчиво смотрит на него — магистр Рен что, только что пошутил? Глупость какая. Он становится на упругое покрытие дорожки, разминается несколько минут и в среднем темпе начинает бежать. После одного круга к нему присоединяется и Рен — вместе они бегут около пятнадцати минут, и икроножные мышцы Хакса начинают гореть — видимо, это эффект вчерашней пробежки. Остановившись, Рен заставляет Хакса пройти через бесконечную череду приседаний, отжиманий и упражнений на пресс. Просто, но эффективно. Через час футболку Хакса можно буквально выжимать, а сам Рен, кажется, даже не вспотел, разве что волосы липнут к вискам.

 

— Неплохо. Две недели будем делать то же самое, а потом я познакомлю вас с более интересными занятиями.

 

Хакс выдыхает, забирает свои вещи и отправляется в каюту. И правда, следующие пятнадцать дней проходят в таком же режиме, разве что Рен увеличивает время на дорожке (каждые два дня — на пять минут) и число подходов. На пробежках Рен его неизменно обгоняет, уносясь далеко вперёд — Хаксу вообще кажется, что магистр едва ли замечает присутствие постороннего человека рядом с собой, но в один из вечеров происходит кое-что неожиданное. В очередной раз обогнав генерала, Рен как-то мягко хлопает его ладонью по плечу и обгоняет, обернувшись через плечо и улыбнувшись — совершенно по-мальчишески. Хакс едва не сбивается с привычного темпа.

 

После пробежки Рен велит — Хакс сначала даже фыркает в ответ на этот приказной тон — Хаксу лечь на спину, усаживается у него в ногах и перехватывает ладонями лодыжки, наступая коленями на его ступни.

 

— Двести подъёмов корпуса. И не вздумайте остановиться.

 

В любом случае, Рен лучше Гриаза, это точно. Он не подгоняет Хакса световым мечом (хотя мог бы, зная его нрав), не дразнит его за слабую подготовку. Впрочем, генерал уже заметил, что упражнения даются ему с большей лёгкостью, нежели в самом начале. Возможно, Рену просто нравится им командовать. И Хакс выполняет поставленную задачу под звуки голоса Рена, который считает вслух. После завершения упражнения, пока Хакс отлёживается на мате, закинув руки за голову, Рен приносит ему бутылку воды и полотенце. Хакс садится, подтянув ноги к себе и скрестив лодыжки, вытирает шею и взмокшие волосы и делает несколько глотков. Рен задумчиво смотрит на него, на его позу, а потом с сомнением произносит:

 

— Вы дополнительно занимаетесь растяжкой?

 

— С чего вы взяли?

 

— Хмм, — тянет Рен настороженно. — Чтобы так сесть, мне понадобилось хорошенько тренироваться. Ну-ка, разведите ноги максимально широко в стороны.

 

Хакс снимает с плеч полотенце, отставляет бутылку в сторону и делает то, о чём попросили.

 

— Надо же, почти шпагат сидя, — Рен обходит его со спины и присаживается на маты.

 

Устраивает руки на спине у Хакса, мягко давит локтями и удивлённо хмыкает, когда Хакс практически без усилий касается грудью пола.

 

— Ого, — вот так магистр Рен, оказывается, выказывает недоумение.

 

Или удивление. Хаксу неожиданно приятно думать, что это — именно второе. Он отталкивается руками и садится:

 

— Полагаю, это от природы, — неуверенно произносит он.

 

— Тогда я даже немного вам завидую, генерал. Ладно, — Рен поднимается на ноги и продолжает: — Не хотите немного потанцевать?

 

— Что? — Хакс встаёт вслед за ним.

 

— Тренировочные мечи. Посмотрим, сочетается ли ваша гибкость с ловкостью.

 

Силой Рен выдирает из креплений на стене два деревянных меча, один протягивает Хаксу.

 

— Пробовали когда-нибудь?

 

Хакс задумчиво вертит меч в руках, поглаживая кончиками пальцев оплетённую рукоять.

 

— Давно, в детстве.

 

— Академия, полагаю?

 

— Да.

 

— Хорошо, — Рен становится на изготовку. — Всё, что от вас требуется — это парировать мои удары. Аккуратнее выворачивайте запястье, иначе руку сломаете. Вот так.

 

С полчаса они тренируются в медленном темпе — Рен показывает, как нужно наносить и блокировать удары, и Хакс старательно повторяет за ним. Когда Хакс пропускает четыре удара подряд, Рен прекращает тренировку.

 

— Вы уже на ногах не держитесь. А завтра ведь вернуться должны. Отдыхайте.

 

Хакс с облегчением передаёт ему меч, вытирает полотенцем лицо и покидает зал. По пути в каюту он может думать только о том, чтобы принять душ и завалиться спать. Утром и днём он по обыкновению работает над отчётами и новыми разработками, а вечера, раньше бывшие настоящим наказанием, теперь наполнились новым смыслом. И действительно, если раньше после ужина Хакс просто усаживался в кресло и бессмысленно листал документы на датападе, предаваясь мрачным размышлениям, то теперь на раздумья просто не было времени — Рен гонял его только так. Оказавшись в душе, Хакс с удивлением обнаруживает, что ежевечерние тренировки заменили ему даже те редкие акты самоудовлетворения, которые и так случались нечасто. Не оставалось ни мыслей, ни желания, ни — банально — сил. Хакс лениво касается себя — и внезапно мысли начинают идти совершенно не в том направлении. Он вспоминает все тренировки с магистром, перед взглядом плывут чёткие до странности картинки — широкий разворот плеч, крепкие руки, плавная линия бёдер. Хакс вжимается лопатками в стену душевой кабинки и запрокидывает голову. Растрепавшиеся от движения тёмные волосы. Задравшийся край форменной майки. Длинные пальцы, сжимающие рукоять деревянного меча. Пальцы, пальцы, пальцы…

 

Спустя десять минут Хакс забирается под одеяло и клятвенно заверяет себя — это больше не повторится.

 

Дни пролетают незаметно в череде бумаг, отчётов и, разумеется, ежевечерних тренировок. Хакс выкладывается на полную, через несколько недель даже замечает, что нужно отдать перешить все рубашки и кители — они стали малы из-за выросших в объёме бицепсов. Это не может не радовать, и Хакс как-то даже замирает перед зеркалом в ванной, с довольной улыбкой осматривая изменившееся, поджарое тело. Он выматывает себя на тренировках почти так же, как и сам Рен, с надеждой лишь на одно — что сил достанет лишь дойти до каюты, наскоро помыться и лечь спать. Он сказал себе — это не повторится. И оттого ещё хуже осознавать, что вечер за вечером желание вновь накатывает волной. Хакс держится ровно семь дней, а потом срывается и, расслабившись под струями тёплой воды, вновь позволяет себе подумать о том, о чём ему думать нельзя. Точнее, о том, о ком нельзя. Позже, лёжа на постели без сна, Хакс чувствует вину. Словно он использует Кайло в каких-то низменных целях. «А вот нечего так отсвечивать!» — зло думает он, откинувшись на подушки. И с этой мыслью проваливается в долгожданный сон.

 

Следующим вечером он старается максимально дистанцироваться от Рена, а тот будто чувствует это. И делает всё назло. После пробежки намеренно садится рядом и накидывает на плечи Хакса полотенце. Отбирает у генерала его бутылку с водой и, совершенно не брезгуя, прижимается губами к горлышку. Хакс раздражённо хмурится и уходит в угол, принимаясь работать со штангой. Словно истязая себя в отместку за все неуместные мысли, тягает её до боли в руках. Рен подходит тихо, перехватывает гриф и кладёт штангу на поручни. Хакс смотрит на него секунду снизу вверх, а потом садится.

 

— Загонять себя решили?

 

— Просто тренируюсь. Я за этим сюда прихожу.

 

Рен как-то лукаво усмехается, хитро так. Будто знает. От этой мысли Хакса буквально передёргивает. Чтобы отвлечься, он предлагает:

 

— Мечи?

 

Рен качает головой:

 

— А давайте врукопашную, а, генерал?

 

— Шутите? Не хочу оказаться в бакта-камере на несколько дней и сращивать кости, — отказывается Хакс.

 

— Я буду осторожен с вами, Хакс.

 

И смотрит прямо в глаза. Хакс недолго выдерживает этот взгляд, сводит брови к переносице и ругается себе под нос:

 

— Ладно.

 

Рен приносит бинты, аккуратно заматывает Хаксу руки, коротко добавив, чтобы тот запоминал процесс, а потом перебинтовывается и сам — с удивительной лёгкостью. Видимо, дело привычки, думает Хакс.

 

— Надеюсь, в Академии вас хотя бы чему-то научили, генерал.

 

Хакс никогда не расскажет о том, как после трёх месяцев тренировок его, как ему самому казалось, не самого слабого соперника — хоть и мальчишку, — буквально размазали по матам, сломав при этом скулу и два ребра.

 

Рен становится в стойку и неожиданно наносит мягкий, быстрый джеб — так, явно на пробу. Хакс уклоняется, и Рен хмыкает — видимо, генерал и правда что-то умеет. Хакс быстрый и — теперь — гораздо более ловкий, и поэтому даже смазанный удар по рёбрам кажется Рену довольно болезненным. Он останавливается на месте, открываясь, и поводит плечами, словно даёт Хаксу спокойно атаковать. Моментально озверев от такой явной подачки, Хакс проводит кросс, но Рен блокирует его в самую последнюю секунду, закрывая голову предплечьем, и отвечает жёстким ударом в живот. Хакс отскакивает назад, переступая с ноги на ногу, и собирается с силами. С десяток минут они кружат друг вокруг друга, рассыпая удары направо и налево, а потом Хакс пропускает удар в лицо — несильный, но кровь всё же идёт носом. Хакс растерянно проводит рукой по верхней губе — на белом бинте расцветает красное пятно, сжимает зубы и с рыком бросается на Рена, нанося отчаянный удар в солнечное сплетение. Видимо, Рен не ожидает такого и потому едва ли не складывается пополам, а Хакс в это время бьёт по плечам, стараясь лишить его точки опоры. Рен хрипло смеётся — в такой-то момент! — обхватывает талию Хакса ладонями и с силой толкает вперёд, опрокидывая на маты и вжимая его плечи в пол.

 

— Что смешного? — резко спрашивает Хакс, выплёвывая слова одно за другим.

 

— Так отчаянно дерётесь, Хакс, — Рен наклоняется ниже и стирает кровь с лица генерала. — И так отчаянно стараетесь не думать, хм.

 

— О том, чтобы убить вас? О, я стараюсь.

 

— Нет же, — ладонями Рен сжимает предплечья Хакса, вдавливая их в мат. — Вовсе нет.

 

Голос его всё ещё хриплый, и он всё так же сидит на Хаксе верхом, сжимая коленями бёдра, и Хакс отчаянно пытается вывернуться, сбросить его с себя, лишь бы не дать обнаружить собственное возбуждение. Рен же не отпускает, только наклоняется ещё ниже, касаясь кончиком носа щеки генерала, и тихо добавляет:

 

— Мы с вами ещё потанцуем, генерал, — а потом легко отталкивается от пола и встаёт, подцепляя со скамейки полотенце.

 

Хакс поднимается, резким жестом подхватывает со скамьи своё полотенце и, накинув его на плечи, разворачивается к выходу.

 

— Эй, — разносится по залу негромкое, и Хакс оборачивается: — Завтра в восемь?

 

В глазах Кайло Рена Хакс сейчас читает лишь одно явственное — обещание. И противопоставить этому Хаксу ровным счётом нечего.

 

Именно поэтому он и вернётся.

 

 


End file.
